The present invention relates to an improved all-terrain vehicle axle assembly. In the prior art, all-terrain vehicles are well known to include mounting structure for the drive axles thereof which allows up and down and forward and backward movement. However, one of the problems with all-terrain vehicles is the instability which is magnified by operation of rough terrain where lateral forces are imparted to the vehicle when the vehicle travels over rocks and other uneven debris. Accordingly, a need has developed for an axle assembly for an all-terrain vehicle which will allow greater flexibility and compensation when engaging boulders and other uneven terrain features.
The following prior art is known to applicant: PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,748 to Savery PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,302 to Hammarstrand PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,211 to Modglin, et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,225 to Newton
Of the above-listed United States patents, Hammarstrand discloses a vehicle having axles which are pivotably mounted to the body of the vehicle and which thereby may not rotate. Modglin, et al. teach an axle which allows slight lateral movements but which does not, in and of itself, rotate.
Savery teaches a support axle which cannot move laterally and Newton teaches a fixed axle having structure therein including a shiftable mass to increase stability.
As stated hereinabove, none of these patents, taken alone or in combination with other references, teaches all of the aspects of the present invention as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.